Love Comes First
by Whiffles
Summary: Months after the end of the game, Atsuma and friends deal with twisted relationships and dramatic events in order to learn what's important in life.
1. Make Me Yours Tonight

"Makoto! ... Open up. It's me, Toya. I know you're in there..."

_What in the world does he want at this time of night?_ Makoto questions as he notices the time on his alarm clock: just after three in the morning. _Oh well. For Toya, I would wake up at any time 3_

"Please ... open up," he continues, starting to give up hope as he considers the amount of noise needed to wake a sleeping Makoto relative to how many people may be nearby. Still after no answer, he leans against the back of the door and lowers himself onto the floor, getting out his phone to text Makoto.

_I'm right outside your front door. Open up, please?_

Within only seconds, the device rings and Toya answers Makoto's call.

"Hey," Toya greets.

"Stop banging on my door. I'm coming. Give me just a few seconds?"

"Okay. Sorry for waking you," he speaks into the phone as Makoto opens the door, removing his back suport and thereby resulting in Toya's back landing on the floor. "Hey."

"Come inside, Toya."

"I was hoping you'd say that," the brainy student says as he pushes himself off the floor and ending the phone call.

"Not that I'm complaining... but can I ask why you're here at three in the morning, Toya?" Makoto groggily asks, closing the door behind his crush.

"I ... I wanted to see you, of course."

"You wanted to see me. At three in the morning." Makoto repeats with a suspicious expression on his face, watching the energetic boy make himself comfortable on his couch. "Toya ... have you been drinking?"

"No. I'm not old enough and besides, it goes against my moral standing to have a fake ID and partake in such illegal activities."

"Okay, my Mister goody-goody. Sorry for asking. It's just that you've never come to visit me ... at three in the morning. You just wanted to see me?" the blonde checks again, taking a seat beside Toya.

"Well, yeah..."

"Okay. Make yourself at home. Are you hungry?"

"Are you cooking anything?"

"Not at the moment, but I'll make you something if you want."

"That's okay. I don't want to make you go out of your way for anything."

"Nonsense!" Makoto assures him with a light tap on the thigh, his usual attempt at flirting but realizing Toya doesn't say or do anything in response this time. "Just let me know if you want something."

"Okay," Toya starts off, "I do want ... to talk."

"I'm all ears. What's been going on?" Makoto's not-so-tired eyes widen in attentiveness as the boy before him speaks.

"Well, to be honest, Makoto... and I'm not sure where to start, but I haven't been completely honest with you."

"About what? If this is about what happened with the Queen of Ice-"

"It's not. Couldn't be further from my point, actually. I'm not even sure how to start out..."

"From the beginning, like most stories."

"Okay. The beginning. About ... eight months ago? Give or take. Do you remember what went on around that time, or should I recap?"

"Eight months ago? How could anyone forget, Toya?"

"I'm not taling about the big picture, though. All the small details that some people wouldn't remember. I know you would, though. And a few others probably, but..."

"Toooooyaaaaaa," Makoto whines. "Sorry. I'm being impatient. Please take as much time as you need."

"No ... no. You're right. I should get to the point. I remember one night in particular. I'll never forget it. Do you know which night I'm talking about?"

"Ooh, ooh. I'll get this, just give me a hint. I love guessing games!" Makoto elatedly requests, showing no signs of tiredness anymore. He awaits a response, however not getting any. His eyes watch Toya, who seems to be much closer than before, and giving the blonde a look he had never yet seen from him. He starts to truly wonder if Toya is in his right mind, seeming as though he might faint but remaining sitting tall and unbreaking his gaze. Makoto's eyes, no longer the focus of Toya's attention, watch the eyes of his love travel slightly downward, to his owns lips. Nervously, he bites his lower lip which gives away with definitive assurance the desires in his heart. "...Toya...?"

"Kiss me ... Makoto," he softly pleads. Makoto does not hesitate to accept the offer.

_Don't come on too strong,_ he tells himself in the brief moments before making contact again. _But he is the one initiating..._

Before the two can even understand what had just happened, soft lips caress one another as fingers grip the other's hair from behind the neck. Heads turn, noses brushing against each other from each side and switching freqently. While Makoto leans more toward Toya's direction, tasting his lover's bottom lip ever so slightly, he feels a shift in the location of his body and Toya's. When Toya's head is resting on the arm of the couch and hands softly pulling him down by the neck, Makoto seems to have a slight change in attitude about the situation.

"You're such a jerk, Toya!" he cries out and removes himself from above his dream boy.

"What?"

"After all this time ... _all this time_ ... you mean to tell me I always had a chance with you?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to say it. Please understand..."

" ... So who knows?"

"Just you," Toya admits, looking up at his new found love.

"Just me?"

"Yeah ... I ... don't really know what to do."

"Well, what do you want? Is it to be accepted, or to be honest with yourself-"

"To be with you," Toya insists in all seriousness.

"Can I ask a totally pointless question?"

"Go for it."

"Just to clarify ... what exactly are you? Because I'm confused right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you gay? Or bisexual, or confused, or...?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest. I know there's a lot of girls at Enchant University who would have dated me had I asked them, but I never found any of them to be worth my time, really. I've never really had a romantic relationship with anyone. And the only person I've ever really had feelings for is you. So, gay, I guess? I mean, I supposed I could be bisexual ... maybe there is a girl out there who I could be attracted to. It's all worthless nonsense, anyway. I don't even care. I just want what anybody else wants. Happiness. Love. Who doesn't, right?"

"Hm. I get the feeling you want to keep this a secret, then?"

"I don't know, Makoto. I kind of want to get it off my chest, but ... I'm still not entirely comfortable with it. You ... I'm comfortable with you, though. It's just weird to imagine being labeled as something I never really associated as before. Like ... how am I going to be treated?"

"Like you've always been treated," Makoto reminds him as he slides his fingers between Toya's. "I won't let anyone hurt _my_ Toya, with words or weapons!"

Toya smiles at Makoto, a type of smile Makoto had never seen on the boy: a smile of relief mixed with unexplainable, undying gratitude.

"Thank you, Makoto. And I'm sorry ... for not telling you sooner. For not being so open about it..."

"Don't be, okay? I get it. I'm just glad I know now. That's all that matters, right?"

"I suppose," Toya answers as Makoto lies on his side, gripping on to Toya's side in a cuddly manner to stay on the couch with him.

"So ... how long?" Makoto wants to know, feeling Toya's hands run through his blonde strands once again.

"How long?"

"Have you known?"

"Oh. Heh. You're ... gonna kill me if I tell you that."

"Toya! How long did you keep me waiting?!"

"Some months ... years, maybe."

"Years?!"

"Sorry."

"Well then, we have some years' worth of time to make up for," Makoto reminds Toya in a flirtacious manner as the kissing suddenly resumes, wetter and sloppier this time around. Toya, giddy with excitement, softly giggles at Makoto's tongue dancing around his own. The boys pull each other closer and more tightly, gyrating against one another as Toya's hands travel down Makoto's backside and firmly grasps his bottom.

"Ooh, Toya..." Makoto mumbles, drawing away from his mouth to plant kisses all the way down the side of his neck.

"I'm so happy I came out tonight," Toya mumbles, almost laughing in response to Makoto's neck kisses. "I was so nervous."

"Why nervous?" Makoto half-assedly asks between kisses.

"I guess ... I thought maybe ... hahaha stop! ... That maybe you wouldn't take it the way I'd hoped. That maybe you weren't really interested in me to begin with and you'd turn me down. Like everything ... hehehe ... everything might have been an act just to annoy me or give yourself a reputation? ... But I'm glad I was wrong. I'm glad I came over and decided to tell you."

"And so ... am ... I!" Makoto adds with excitement, feeling Toya's stiffness on the other side of his pants and ready to have it.

"What are you doing?" the one on the bottom lifts himself up and dumbly questions when Makoto's face rests between Toya's legs.

"Hehe. Something I've wanted to do for the longest time ... so just relax," Makoto insists as he cups Toya's chin in his hand, shoving him back to the arm of the couch as he undoes the boy's pants, hardening him even more quickly. "It's not ... too soon, is it?"

"No, I'm ready to go," Toya answers quickly and without much thought.

"I can tell. But I mean, you're comfortable with this right?"

"A little nervous, not gonna lie."

"Me too," the open one agrees. "Should we?"

"I really want to..."

"Good," Makoto whispers before finishing undoing Toya's pants. The one on the bottom lifts up when Makoto attempts to release him from the constraints of the fabric, now resting halfway down his thighs as the blonde nears his stiffness. Toya draws in a quick breath the moment Makoto's lips wrap around him, gently sucking on him like candy while outlining it with his tongue. Toya's legs spread further in relaxation and anticipation as Makoto continues working on him. His eyes close as his fingers grip onto the fine blonde hairs on his lover's head, pulling him even closer.

"Oh God..." Toya mumbles when he feels every inch of him deep inside Makoto's throat, accompanied with sounds coming from the same area. His pants eventually leave his legs completely and in its place, he feels Makoto's loving warmth against him. The blonde draws near and pulls away repeatedly, picking up the pace after a few minutes. "Whoa ... slow down, you're gonna make me cum!"

"Fine by me," Makoto responds with a mouthful, adding further vibrations to stimulate Toya.

"Not yet!" he adds with a look in his eyes that begs his partner to wait, and soon he comes up to kiss him more. Toya's arms push up behind him and then one wraps around Makoto, pulling him as close to his face as possible while their tongues slam against each other. The more feminine of the two pulls himself toward the back of the couch, gripping onto the legs that already surround him to pull the pantsless boy on top of him. In a fit of fiery passion the two hurry to pull the rest of each other's clothes off while attempting to maintain as much skin-to-skin and lip-to-lip contact as possible, pulling apart only when one's top comes above the head. Shortly after Makoto's warm finger finds its way between Toya's cheeks and eventually inside of him, the visitor makes a simple request.

"This would be so much better in the bedroom," he hints with a smile as Makoto starts wiggling around inside of him.

"Yeah?" he responds, lifting up and prompting Toya to do the same. Now standing hand in hand, the two make their way into the bedroom, unable to pull apart from the other's lips on the way. Once inside the room, Toya forcefully pushes Makoto against a wall and aggressively slithers his tongue against his.

"Toya, I had no idea you were so rough! 3 I love it," the trapped one admits once his mouth is free. His pants drop to his knees and he quickly he finds the favor returned as Toya's tongue silently travels down Makoto's entire nude body.

"Oohh, Toya, you have no idea how badly I've wanted this..." he mumbles in pleasure.

"Me too, baby," he mumbles with a stuffed mouth before removing his mouth and forcefully turning Makoto around in such a way that he leans over the edge of the bed, landing face first against the fluffy mattress. Heavy moans escape his mouth when Toya's gentle fingers push against his cheeks from behind, spreading them just enough to fit his soft tongue around the edge of his hole, his nose tickling him just an inch above. To further carry out his desires for the boy, an arm crawls between Makoto's legs and reaches up to stroke him from behind. The blonde squirms in pleasure, moaning with flushed skin indicating his arousal and desire for more.

"To...ya..." he lightheadedly moans to his lover, who doesn't stop what he's doing to respond.

"Hm?"

Instead of speaking, Makoto hands Toya a small container pulled out from under his pillow. There is no need for words. Toya knows exactly what is in the container and what Makoto wants him to do with it.

"Right now?" he checks before opening it.

"Please Toya, I've wanted this for so long..." he begs, still leaning over the mattress and fully exposed. His heart vibrates when Toya's hands stray from Makoto's stiff member and open the container. He shivers when the cold fluid is transferred from Toya's fingertip to Makoto's hole, being gently massaged in. The dark haired boy's finger slides into him, being careful to not to rush into anything and end up hurting him. While still inside him, his other finger dips inside the jar and comes out with more lube, spreading it around the outside of his finger and inserting a second digit inside. He repeats this for several minutes, all while kissing Makoto's neck from behind to soothe and relax him before entry.

"How does that feel?" Toya checks one final time before having his way with him.

"Really, really good. Make me yours now?"

Carefully trading his fingers for his own hard cock, he pulls Makoto's face to the side by the chin and massages his lips with his own to lessen any pain as he penetrates the eager blonde. Barely inside of him, Toya begins to pull out and pushes back in. With resonance he manages to go further each time, continuing to keep him moist enough to do no harm until he makes it all the way inside of him.

"So tight," Toya comments, restraining himself from speeding up too soon. Focusing on Makoto's whimpers and heavy breathing, he is able to understand when to advance. Sweaty palms travel along the blonde's back and around his waist as he thrusts into him repeatedly. With a hand still slippery from the remains of some lube, Toya reaches around to resume stroking Makoto, hopefully to climax this time around.

"Toya..." Makoto chokes up, barely able to speak under the pressure of Toya's movements.

"Makoto! I can't hold it. I'm gonna cum," he lightheadedly cries out.

"Go ahead, I want you to," he seductively permits, feeling sticky just before Toya pulls out of him, drained but refreshed. With a very heavy breath, he collapses beside Makoto with his back against the mattress and continuing to catch his breath.

"Feel better, baby?" Makoto flirts as he moves into his lap and gently strokes Toya's sweaty hair, speaking only between kisses.

"Haha ... wow."

"Speechless?"

"Yes," Toya forces the word out before pushing the sore one over and climbing on top of him. Sweat drips from one body to the other and neither of the lovebirds seems to care. Before either of them can make mention of Makoto's turn, Toys rushes to finish him off orally, sucking tightly and stroking his balls as he lies on top of him.

"Ah, Toya," he softly cries out. "I've been dreaming about this night for years."

"Mm?" Toya only mumbles with a tone of interest, an indirect request to elaborate.

"That you'd ... ah! ... get on top of me and have your way with me," his pace picks up, as does Toya's. The two seem to be urging each other on to speed things up as if everything might vanish if it doesn't. "I'm gonna cum too, okay?"

"Mm," Toya lets out before his mouth is filled with Makoto's satisfaction, not entirely sure what to do with it during his first experience. In his indecisiveness, he lets it remain there, dripping from his mouth like foam from a rabid animal before daring to lick the edge of his mouth and wiping the rest off on his bare arm. He finally pulls himself up, now sitting in a weak position on the floor supported by his calves and looking down at Makoto. " ... Can I stay the night?"

"It's already morning," Makoto reminds him. "Stay as long as you want, Toya."

"Thank you," he gets out before pushing his weak body up to go toward the bed, his bottom being grabbed by Makoto (who soon lies beside him in the bed) along the way.

"Toya..." the more recently drained one softly speaks up while cuddled in the arms of Toya, who nudges his head to see as much of Makoto's face as possible. "You probably know already, but I need to say it. I love you. And I'm so glad you came over tonight."

"I do know. And ... Makoto ... I love you too."

The two smile as they drift into peaceful slumber, cradled aside one another.


	2. Crush You And Kill You

"Give it back, Atsuma!" Yuki shouts in the living room of her new residence in Yokohama.

"No," Atsuma denies, holding the speed gem high above his head where Yuki can't possibly reach, even after jumping.

"That's not fair! You're taking advantage of my height!"

"What height?" he continues to tease, holding his pose as though ready to summon Phoenix in battle against the Queen of Ice.

"You two are cute," Karin admires the brother-sister relationship she sees in her friends while paying careful attention to a recipe given to her.

"Atsuma! Don't make me fight you for it!"

"It's cute how determined you are after I've beaten you in every fight you started," Atsuma taunts with a devious smile.

"That does it!" Yuki cries out, charging at the boy.

"No weapons in the house, please," adds a distracted third resident who hovers over a measuring cup filled with flour, continuing to talk despite the lack of attention paid to her. "I told you what Raigar did to the castle staircase. Don't repeat his mistakes."

"Atsuma, you're gonna pay for this!" the short girl cries out as she draws her fists back. To negate her rage, Atsuma simply flips his hand upward as she draws near, knocking off her hat. She continues to attack, but it isn't as strong as he was expecting or as long-lived. While Yuki is distracted with the task of regaining her hat, and Karin's back is turned while she gathers more ingredients from the refrigerator, Atsuma slyly tosses the gem off to the side, and it lands exactly where he had intended: in the batter. As the little girl puts her hat back on her head, she charges at Atsuma once again, only to end in the same result.

"Will you cut that out?!" she screams to the boy.

"No. Battle tactics, Yuki. You can't be distracted by making sure you always have your hat. That's how the enemy wins. Remember that golem we fought together in the Holy Beast Shrine?"

"Omega?"

"No, the one on the fifth floor."

"There's like five on each floor, Atsuma!"

"Ground Breaker," Karin butts in.

"Thank you, Karin!" Atsuma says before turning his attention back to the energetic young girl. "How did we win that fight?"

"It was too distracted with negating Raigar's barrier on every turn," she answers.

"Yes! And you're too busy making sure you always have your hat. See the problem?" he teaches her before knocking it off once again just to see if she'll chase it down, which she doesn't.

"Atsuma, stop it!" she demands with a shove to the chest which barely moves him. He returns the gesture with both palms open, knocking her to the floor. She lands on her bottom with palms down on the carpet, noticing empty hands. "The gem. Where'd it go?"

"I hid it!" he proudly tells her.

"What? When?!" she demands to know while pushing herself off and searching his body for it.

"When you were busy looking for your hat."

"Aaaahhhh!" she cries out in fustration, proceeding to lower Atsuma onto the floor by wrapping her arms around his calves and tripping him.

"Ugh. What did I do wrong this time?!" Karin asks herself after tasting her awful concoction and completely ignoring the fighting going on in the living room. "Guys, I'll be back later. I'm gonna consult Makoto."

"Yuki! Why I oughtta!"

"You oughtta what, Bro?" she interrupts the boy above her as she quickly and slyly pulls out a piece of fabric from her belt bag, quickly tying his hands in place.

"What the-?!"

"Haha! Think you can outsmart Yuki, the greatest golem hunter in the world?"

Karin quickly dashes out the door with a bag full of ingredients, the recipe, and the bowl of batter with her before she can be dragged into this nonsense.

"I wasn't trying to, Yuki! I was trying to overpower you and I still can!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it," the confident girl beneath him dares, and he accepts the challenge by pinning her arms down with the free limbs on the lower half of his body.

"Ugh. This doesn't mean anything."

"Are you stuck?" the boy teases with a smile on his face that says both confidence and victory.

"Not at all. I can get out any time I want."

"Then get out now," he dares the girl who then pushes against him with her head cocked sideways as if running out of air.

"Okay, seriously Atsuma. You're crushing me. You need to stop eating so much."

"Hey, that hurt you know!"

"So does my ribcage! Now move!" she whines as the boy above her wiggles around, afraid of using his hands to help since she tied them together and they rest only hairs away from her chest. After a few wiggles and setting the girl's arms free, he loses stability and starts to stumble. If not for her recently freed up hands, he might have injured her on his fall down, but Yuki is stronger than she appears and manages to catch his hands before he crushes her even more.

"Ah, sorry," he apologizes as he quickly tries to wiggle the rest of his way off of her, but is only able to do so from one direction, and that direction is sliding down the rest of her body.

"Let me untie you," Yuki tells him with a sigh, realizing why he might be so restricted. The colorful eyed boy above her moves his hands forward just enough to let Yuki undo her previous work. "BUT ... only if you give me the gem."

"Fine. I'll tell you where it is after you untie me."

"You're trying to outsmart me again! Atsuma, you have to have a brain to do that."

"What are you talking about?"

" 'I'll tell you where it is, after you untie me,' " she mimics in a poor impression of a male's tone, putting emphasis on the word _after_. "How long after, huh? You were planning on telling me what, a year after I untie you?"

"You know I'm not smart enough to have thought of that."

"Good. So you'll tell me immediately after I untie you."

"Okay, Yuki! Now hurry up and untie me so I don't crush you and kill you!" he reminds her of the hurry in the first place. She picks apart the fabric, trying to use a fingernail to get in the tiny crevices but without much success, and so begins using her teeth to pull it apart.

"Almost there..." she announces with an intent look on her face but soon dropping the effort as if in a trance.

"You okay?" Atsuma checks.

"Yeah ... I just noticed Karin's gone."

"Ha. Okay. Can you untie me?" One dainty hand remains on the fabric covering the boy's wrists, while the other stealthily finds its way to Atsuma's neck above her. "Yuki?"

Before he can get another word in, she pulls herself up from his neck and meets him at the lips, stunning the boy who paralyzes himself with wide eyes and a shocked expression when this occurs. She leaves him no room to pull away and goes on with several attempts, in hopes that maybe he would do or say something in return, but the shock acts as a barrier.

" ... Sorry. I uh ... got carried away. I just really wanted to ... sorry."

" ... It's okay," Atsuma tells her. "Just ... untie me, please."

" ... Right."

She uses her fingers to pull on the fabric loosened by her teeth, and his hands slam onto the floor as soon as she lets them go. Still not knowing what to do, brainless Atsuma politely removes himself from above the girl.

"The gem is in the batter that Karin took to Makoto's," he realizes upon noticing the bowl missing, and informs Yuki nonchalantly as promised.

"Atsuma!" she cries out before Atsuma locks the door behind him, leaving him somewhat to himself inside his bedroom.

_What in the world was that all about? ..._


	3. The Last Person I'd Want To Hurt

"Karin! You're back," Atsuma points out the obvious. "Where have you been?"

"I went to see your friend Makoto."

"Makoto?"

"Yes. He's giving me cooking lessons," she explains as she closes the door behind her.

"Oh? Well that's nice of him."

"I really hope to learn a lot from him. There's so many recipes I've been dying to try out."

"Oh, Karin. Before I forget, Raigar's been trying to get a hold of you."

"Raigar? ... What does _he_ want?" Karin questions with irritation obvious in her tone.

"Um ... something about Sayaka giving birth this morning. I think he wants you to come see the baby."

"Does he? ... The nerve of him. He's lucky I don't have him beheaded."

"Whoa! Uh ... Karin?" Atsuma sounds fearful in his curiosity of the issue, and the princess before him sighs while looking at the floor.

"Of course, I shouldn't expect you of all people to pick up on these things."

"On what? That you had your eye on Raigar and everyone seemed to think the same thing?"

"I'm surprised, but that's not the issue anymore. I can't bring myself to see the man after he did such a horrible thing to me."

"Horrible th-"

"Betrayed me, Atsuma! And he's so ... so stupid, he doesn't even realize it. How could he marry a woman who attacked us and nearly destroyed everything in the process?"

" ... I didn't know it bothered you that much."

"Why wouldn't it? Open your eyes, Atsuma."

"Well, you didn't act like anything was wrong when it happened. In fact, you seemed to warm up to her before anyone else did," Atsuma points out, drawing a blank stare on the princess's pale face. "We were all pretty surprised. I think."

"You really don't get it, do you?"

"No," he answers honestly.

"Atsuma ... if it weren't for you, I never would have had the courage to deal with that," she shyly confesses.

"If it weren't for me?"

"Yes, Atsuma," she answers shortly, awaiting a response from the brainless boy but caves in and elaborates when he says nothing. "What was the only good that would have come from that? Thank about it, Atsuma."

He strokes his chin while looking up as if in deep thought, speaking softly seemingly to himself. "Well, we did get what we came for, which probably wouldn't have happened if ... "

He catches the brunette looking at him with an expression that tells him, _Yes, Atsuma. To help you save your friend. There is no other reason._ His expression tells her he understands, for once. No words are needed to confirm the idea, nor are they something that is easily conjured up by either of the two.

"Well ... If it makes any difference, Raigar doesn't deserve you. He's a pushover and a glutton for punishment."

"And I'm reckless and a terrible cook."

"So? You're smart, and your heart is in the right place. You're way too good for him, Karin."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Well," he happily starts off, " ... you still never punched me like you promised."

With that, Karin curls up her fists and throws it in Atsuma's direction, stopping just before touching him, and she lightly brushes up against his shoulder with her knuckles instead. " ... A girl can change her mind about wanting to throw punches, you know."

"I guess that means you might decide you want to follow through with it, after all?" he jokes, cracking light laughter from his royal friend.

"No. You don't deserve that," she decides. "You're the last person I'd want to hurt," she admits as she sweetly looks up at him and gives him a soft kiss on the lips before heading to her room, leaving Atsuma with a confused look on his face for the second time in one day.


	4. Oxytocin And Adrenaline

"Makoto! Open up!" Atsuma shouts with his fists banging on his friend's front door. "I know you're in there-"

_I am so tired of hearing that phrase..._ Makoto tells himself.

He stops abruptly as Makoto swings the door open full force, almost landing a fist on his face. "What?!"

Atsuma forces himself inside without a care about what Makoto has to say. "I need you to do me a favor, okay?"

"And why would I do that, Atsuma?"

"Because if it wasn't for me, you never would have gotten to kiss Toya," he quickly recalls. "You owe me."

" ... Touche. What is it that you need so desperately?"

"Stop giving Karin cooking lessons."

"Why?"

"Because she's only doing it to impress me and it's getting confusing."

"What's so confusing about it? She's clearly in love with you and wants to domesticate herself to be a more suitable housewife and mother. Atsuma, you really can be so dumb sometimes."

"Hey, I didn't come here to be insulted, okay? I know that much. But Yuki is the same way."

"Yuki? That kid who's always clinging to you?"

"Yeah. I've been kissed by two different girls today."

"Whoa, Atsuma! Two girls?"

"Yeah," he answers while hanging his head in shame, quickly turning his attention to a half-dressed Toya strolling out of Makoto's bedroom.

"Makoto, have you seen the-" Toya cuts himself off shortly as he notices Atsuma and quickly turns around nonchalantly, finishing his sentence on the spur of the moment. "Nnnnevermind."

"Toya baby, Atsuma's having girl problems. Won't you please come out and help him?" Makoto shouts to the undressed man behind a closed door.

"No," is his stubborn one-word response.

"You and Toya?" Atsuma surpringly pieces together aloud.

"Yeah. I'll go talk some sense into him," Makoto insists, heading toward the door with the same limp Atsuma had faintly noticed while crossing through the front door, telling him exactly what the two had done, and who did what to whom. "Toya! Toya, come out. It's just Atsuma."

After several minutes filled with a repeating "no" and Makoto going in and out of the bedroom to talk to Toya, the embarassed one finally sits quietly in front of Atsuma and beside his new lover, all fully clothed, and making no mention of the recent events.

"So what exactly is the problem, Atsuma?"

"Well, earlier today, Yuki and Karin both kissed me, and I know it's going to be awkward around them now. I'm just not sure how to deal with the situation."

"If I recall correctly," Toya starts off as Atsuma gives a slightly irritated look, however giving his undivided attention to his friend, "I have a fan club at Enchant University."

"And I'm your number one fan! 3 " Makoto needlessly inserts as he cuddles up to Toya.

" ... And?" Atsuma questions his point.

"And ... I just never thought you'd be the first one of us in a love triangle. That's all."

"Hey, this is a serious matter!" Atsuma reminds him.

"Don't be so fussy, Atsuma. He's just trying to say he's impressed," Makoto translates.

"Very impressed. And if I recall correctly, you met Karin shortly after the Queen of Ice froze Yokohama."

"Yeah. I didn't even know what happened but according to her, she owes me a punch."

"And Yuki?"

" ... She challenged me to a fight. On multiple occasions. Of course, I won..."

"How does this guy," Toya excitedly remarks with hand gestures in Atsuma's direction while turning to Makoto, "get two girls to kiss him on the same day, after literally beating them both up?"

"Hey! It's not like I knew what I was doing to Karin. And Yuki challenged me... Not the other way around."

"Hey, no need to justify yourself," Makoto jumps in again. "He's just analyzing a pattern of the girls who fall for you. So, which one is it?"

"What do you mean?" Atsuma returns while Toya appears deep in thought.

"Which girl are you going to choose, Atsuma?" Makoto clarifies somewhat rudely.

"I ... well, to be fair, this is news to me. I didn't think Yuki was serious about me in that way, and I didn't even know how Karin felt until today. This is all ... so new to me. I can't think straight. Why do I have to choose, anyway?"

"You really are brainless," Toya interrupts his thought process with a facepalm. "You can't have two girlfriends, Atsuma."

"I didn't mean have them both! I meant, what if neither are right for me? I mean, sure, I like being around both of them. Sometimes. But, relationship-wise? Okay, _now_ you can call me brainless because I really don't have a clue there."

"So you need to date them both and find out the answer to that," Makoto advises.

"Date Karin and Yuki at the same time? I don't know."

"I know what you need," Makoto speaks up as he heads toward the bedroom to retrieve an item for Atsuma. He continues to speak more loudly as he wanders. "I found this at a gorgeous little shop a few months ago and I think it's perfect for you! The crystals are supposed to clear the wearer's mind and help them make the right decision."

"That?" Atsuma returns as he notices Makoto coming back with two items: the first, a colorful bracelet and the other, something that appears to be an electronic device of some sort.

"Not this," Makoto clarifies as he waves around the electronic, then tosses the feminine jewelry toward Atsuma. "The bracelet. It's supposed to send vibrations to get more blood pumping to your brain so you can think better."

"I don't know, Makoto. It might not work on Atsuma," Toya insults.

"Okay guys, I've had enough of this brainless nonsense. You both know it's not true."

"Sorry. Habit," Toya apologizes as Atsuma expresses hope by wearing the bracelet.

"This feels weird," Atsuma comments, giving a disgusted look at the accessory.

"Of course it does. You're feeling the crystals' energies," Makoto explains.

"Well I'm still indecisive."

"Give it time, Atsuma!" Makoto whines. "We're to help. Right, Toya baby?"

"Right."

"So let's get back to that dating idea. Who's up first?" Makoto questions.

"I don't know. ... Yuki?"

"Why Yuki?" Makoto questions, continuing to divide his attention between his needy friend and his electronic device. "Why is she the first one to come to your mind?"

"Because if I choose Karin, she'll probably try to cook for me and I don't want to go through that again."

"So you need a good cook?" Toya chimes in.

"It's not that I even need a good cook. I just don't want to be forced to eat something that could kill me."

"Well if she's giving you food that could kill you, she might not be the one," Toya points out.

"Normally I would agree, Toya, but she's asked me for cooking lessons," Makoto explains.

"To impress me, of course," Atsuma finishes.

"Hm. Maybe you should tell us about each girl in a little more detail. One at a time," Toya suggests.

"Okay," Atsuma agrees. "Well, you already know Karin can't cook ... and almost killed me with her food once. She's kind of reckless and makes really bad decisions sometimes. Not really something I'm sure is good in a relationship. But she's definitely one of he kindest, sweetest people I've ever known. She's very generous and compassionate."

"And Yuki?" Toya prompts for more.

"Yuki's almost the exact opposite. She's more focused on money than people. I seem to be the exception. But she definitely makes better decisions than Karin. She's a bit of a spaz and a brat sometimes, though."

"Oh, you really are hopeless!" Makoto cries out, creating a confused expression on Atsuma's face. "I lied. I lied, Atsuma. The bracelet monitors your pulse and chemical balances."

"I can't believe you!" Atsuma shouts as he nearly rips the bracelet from his wrist, flinging it back in Makoto's direction.

"Wait a minute. Don't be so fussy, jeez. It's clear that you have feelings for both of them because your pulse skyrocketed when you talked about both of them. But ... Toya, you can explain this better. Care to read this?"

Toya takes the electronic device and quickly observes it. "If I recall correctly, this device represents the balance of oxytocin and adrenaline within one's body. The first line represents the chemical oxytocin and the last line represents adrenaline. If this is correct, then Karin makes you feel comfortable and secure, while Yuki adds excitement and fun to your life."

"That's true. Wow," Atsuma is tempted to take the bracelet back.

"So, you just have to weigh what you want in a relationship more. Peace or excitement?" Makoto follows up.

"Why should one outweigh the other? I mean, what about you guys? Peace or excitement?

The lovers look at each other and realize what an unfair question that was.

"I'm going home. I guess I'll take out the first girl who greets me."

"Wait, they're both living with you?!" Toya realizes.

"Yes. For now, anyway."

"UUuuugghh!" Makoto whines again. "Get out, Atsuma. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Dating two girls and they both live with you? Do they at least know about it?"

"I'm not dating either of them! Not yet, anyway."

"Well, go date one. And keep the bracelet," Makoto advises as he throws it back to Atsuma, who catches it swiftly.


	5. Practice, Bro

Nervously, Atsuma opens the door and awaits a greeting from someone, but unsure of whom.

"Hey Atsuma," the two on the sofa greet simultaneously, turning their attention away from the television and back behind them to their mutual love interest with a facepalm.

"Are you okay?" Karin wonders at his expression.

"Yeah," he answers after sighing. "I'm just ... going to bed. Good night."

"Aw," Yuki whines softly as Atsuma approaches his room. "Okay, I'll go to bed too, then."

"Finally, some peace and quiet..." Karin mumbles to herself after Yuki disappears from her sight, only to make another appearance in Atsuma's bedroom after his own entry.

"I thought you were going to bed, too," Atsuma ignorantly blurts out.

"I can't sleep in here tonight?" Yuki adorably whines. Atsuma notices the girl's puppy eyes as she says this and noticeably has difficulty telling her no, despite the confusion that may come from it. He glances over at his bed, mentally putting emphasis on the singular version of that word in the corner of his room.

"That's fine," Atsuma tells her while questioning himself for agreeing to such a thing. Noticing a smile and bright eyes on the girl's face, he pushes himself to elaborate. "I'm not even really going to bed right now."

"Okay, I'll stay up with you then!" she excitedly changes her mind.

"Yuki, I told you before, you don't have to stay up or sleep just because that's what I'm doing."

"I know, but I like being around you," she tells him as she sits on the edge of his bed, bouncing in excitement.

"I know," he mumbles, taking a seat beside her. "I really like being around you, too."

"Okay! Then I'm gonna synchronize our sleep schedules so we can spend as much time together as possible!"

She notices a faint smile on her love's face, although he questions why it exists. Could it be because he genuinely appreciates her company? As annoying as she might seem to others, particular Karin around this time, he realizes he is unbothered by what most consider clinginess. She's even ... kind of cute. For a kid.

"You're cute," he blurts out in awe, not even realizing what he had just said. Yuki blushes at the comment and becomes a little less fidgety, looking down in awkwardness. "Oh. Sorry," Atsuma catches, not sure why he should apologize in the first place but figuring it just seems like the right thing to do.

"For what?" Yuki questions.

"I don't know, really," he admits, noticing a smile creep up on Yuki's face.

"I KNEW IT!" sphe boasts rather loudly. Atsuma's eyes widen in response, not because of the volume of her tone but because he remembers that Karin is under the impression that the two were both going to bed. In their own rooms. "I knew you liked me."

"Don't get cocky," he laughs after a moment, gently shoving her down on the bed and knocking her hat off in the process.

"Hey!" she retorts as she pulls herself up and shoves him back, but barely budging him. Feeling more awkward than ever, he decides to call it a night.

"Well, I'm actually going to bed now," he tells Yuki who quietly whines once again.

"Aw," she says as she gets off the bed and heads for the door, seeming satisfied with their moments together before sleep. "Goodnight, Bro."

"Goodnight, Yubaby," he returns, quickly getting under the covers as she turns his light off. He lets out a sigh with closed eyes as he hears his door quietly shut and begins talking to himself. "... Now what? ..."

"Time to sleep, that's what," Yuki tells him in the dark, startling Atsuma as she pulls the covers partially off of him and takes them for herself.

"Ah! I thought you left-"

"Why would I leave? You said I could sleep in here tonight," she reminds him.

"Oh. Right," he remembers, forcing himself to welcome the girl into his bed. He figures the lack of lighting in his home must have made Karin sleepy as well, since he hears the TV shutting off and is in complete silence now, with the exception of Karin's light footsteps.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Yuki asks the boy trying to sleep just inches away from her face.

"Sshh," Atsuma silences her with a finger as he hears creaking slow down just outside his door, figuring Karin might be outside ready to bother him as well, and his bed definitely can't hold three people.

"Wanna go golem hunting? I know a place-"

Atsuma's lips now silence Yuki in the hopes that no sound coming from his room will urge Karin to figure he is sleeping. Without questioning, Yuki returns the soft kiss gracefully and quietly as the creaking moves toward Karin's room and the door closes.

The kiss ends beautifully as Yuki places her arms around Atsuma's neck and smiles, however unseen in the dark. If only he could see her pose, he would understand that she is begging for more. He realizes something happening as his eyes try to adjust to the dark: his pulse skyrockets, and his grip on her tightens. Not that he even realized until now that he even had a grip on her.

"Didn't imagine you being such a graceful kisser..." he slips up in a whisper. "I mean, you were pretty sloppy earlier."

"Nervous, not sloppy! So ... how did you imagine it?" she urges him to open up.

"I imagined it..." he pauses, realizing what he had just said and how he had just revealed his thoughts. Instead of searching for the perfect word to express his thoughts, he leaves those three words as a single statement. "I imagined it."

"I knew you would," Yuki teases him again.

"How's a kid like you able to kiss like that?"

"I ... practice."

"With what? A pillow?"

"What about you?" Yuki changes the subject with a gentle shove to the boy's chest. "You could use the practice."

"That was kind of mean."

"You're so stupid, Atsuma... you should know what that means."

"What? And stop calling me stupid."

Yuki sighs before adding on to the conversation. "Practice, Bro." She lightly pulls down his bottom lip with her thumb and presses her open mouth against his, urging him to do more than just move his lips. Realizing he is slow to catch on, she sneaks her tongue in to taste his. In response to this, Atsuma's arms hold the girl by the waist as he pulls her on top of him. His hands travel to her neck and he mimics every movement she makes. His pulse jumps up again when he feels Yuki's short hairs tickling his face, but not enough to draw laughter.

"I'm so glad it wasn't Karin who followed me in here..." he blurts out.

"Why would Karin follow you to bed?" Yuki questions, seeming confused.

"Oh. Uh ... she may have ... kissed me. Yesterday. After you did."

"She what?" Yuki follows up, surpringly calm. "You told her you're mine, right?"

"Uh, Yuki, that was never established."

"Well now it is. You're mine, Atsuma. Got that? Mine," she declares with another kiss to claim the boy as hers.

"I ... don't think it works that way."

"Whaddya mean?" Yuki returns as she lies back down on her side, facing the ceiling. "I like you. You like me. What's the problem? I'll talk to her if you want."

"It's ... weird, Yuki. It's weird. I'm not sure how to deal with this. You, Karin ... both in the same house. Do you realize how awkward it feels?"

"I see. So you have feelings for Karin. ... Should have known. Perfect princess."

"Of course I have feelings for her. And for you, too. We're all friends. But romantic feelings? I don't even know. I've never been in that kind of situation. I haven't had that kind of chance with either of you so it's kind of an unfair assumption."

"Do you think ... maybe you could give it a shot with me?" Yuki pleads sweetly, turning her head to look into his eyes again.

"I'm not sure it's the right thing to do. I can't agree to anything tonight."

"Why not? You liked kissing me, right? _You_ kissed _me_ tonight, remember? And now you're gonna say you don't like me in that way?"

"That's not what I said, Yuki. I said I can't agree to anything tonight. I never said there wasn't a chance between you and me. I just ... don't know at this point. I mean, how old are you anyway?"

"Old enough," she tells him with a smirk.

"How old? That's another thing. I don't want to rush into something and then be the bad guy for taking advantage of a kid."

"I'm _not_ a kid, Atsuma!" she cries out, almost tearfully and sitting up. "Why can't you see that? Why does nobody see that?"

"Because you won't tell anyone how old you are. So everyone thinks you're..." he trails off.

"Thinks I'm what? How old?"

"I ... probably shouldn't say considering I just kissed you. I probably just did something that goes against all my morals."

"Probably not..." Yuki mumbles.

"What?"

"I said, probably not. I'm thirteen. I'll be fourteen in a few weeks. That isn't so bad, is it? And you ... I know you're not any older than seventeen. So, three years difference? Is that really so bad?"

" ... I don't know how to respond. I wish you would have told me sooner."

"Well now you know. So be honest ... do I have a shot with you? And if I don't, how long do I have to wait until I'm old enough for you? I can wait forever, you know."

Atsuma looks at her sweetly, admiring her undying loyalty for him and questions if such a trait exists in Karin. " ... I don't care how old you are," he says without thinking, although probably not such a wise idea. "Get some sleep, Yuki."

"Well that's good enough for me. I guess that's as good as I can get with your stubborn mind. You'll come around though, I know it."

"Thank you," Atsuma whispers after several moments, "... for understanding."

"You're welcome. But ... you're still mine," she declares as she kisses him once more, refusing to remove her gentle hands from the side of his neck until he returns, with just as much tongue and motion as Yuki. The two pull apart when he notices a giggle coming from her.

"What's so funny?"

"That tickles!"

"What?" he questions as he feels her small hands remove his from her waist, not even realizing they had gotten there. He puts up a small fight to leave them in their place, but she fidgets even more.

"Atsuma! Stop!" she warns through her laughter.

"That seriously tickles you? I'm not even moving."

"I can't help it. Stooooop iiiiit!"

"But you're so cute."

"Atsumaaaaaa," she whines, feeling slightly embarassed but still loving the attention.

"Yukiiiiiiii," he responds in the same tone, teasing her.

"Shut up," she laughs and kisses him again, this time rather excitedly as opposed to the usual gentle. His hands draw her closer to him, so much that the two appear conjoined at the hip. After a few light moans from the girl and several minutes of tongue fighting, Atsuma pulls her on top of him by her bottom, unintentionally but satisfyingly pushing up on the bottom of her denim skirt. Now pinning him in place with her legs, she breaks apart from the heavy kiss only to tell Atsuma what exactly is on her mind. "Atsuma..."

"Yeah?"

"I want you..."

"I'm ... right here."

"To be my first," she specifies, looking the boy dead in his lustful, heterochromatic eyes.

"Your first what?" the distracted boy questions before continuing to kiss the girl, going for her neck this time.

"You ... can't really be serious," she says with a shiver sent from his lips to her spine.

"I can't think straight right now," he justifies as his hand slips between the bottom edge of her skirt and her skin, massaging her softly and uncontrollably.

"Or ever..." she comments. "Atsuma ... you know what I mean." With a dead look in her eyes, her nose presses against his, teasing him with a near-kiss as she grips onto his shirt and pulls it upward. His arms thoughtlessly rise above his head but quickly return to every reachable inch of the girl's body. Breathing becomes rapid in both kissers as Atsuma's hands caress the back of Yuki's smooth thighs. Her body presses firmly against his, feeling his excitement press against her as she squirms on his lap. He moves, pushing her away from him as he attempts to sit up with Yuki still attached to him. She briefly stands, but only long enough for Atsuma to hurriedly remove the displaced skirt and get a head start on her panties.

"I want this, so bad ... " he mumbles into her skin as his fingers slide between her thighs and up over the top edge of her under garment.

"Yeah," Yuki agrees as the boy before her leaves her soft kisses just above her pantyline.

"You're so young, though!" Atsuma reminds himself, feeling guilty in his pleasures. "That'll probably hurt you..."

"I'm stronger than I look, Atsuma."

"And tastier," he seductively points out before pushing her panties halfway down her thighs. She moans and loses her balance as the boy's tongue slides into and around her most sensitive parts, accompanied by an occasional finger or two.

"Hooooo," she can barely speak through her heavy breaths as Atsuma continues working on her just before pulling her back down onto the bed with him. His hands travel up to her chest, where he squeezes her and finds a slick way to take off her top as well, revealing nipples on small but noticeable breasts - the new target for his lips. "Ooh, Atsuma..."

"Yuki..." he mumbles in return as he slyly undoes his pants, setting himself free and finding him pressed firmly against Yuki's tight, moist entrance. "I don't think I can wait much longer."

"Me neither," Yuki follows up, wriggling around in hopes that maybe he might start to slide inside.

"Are you sure? I ... I just don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," she reassures boldly, although in all honesty just reminding herself that if it does hurt, all she would have to do is simply tell him. She takes in a deep breath as she makes room for him inside, slowly being stretched open.

"How's that? Does that hurt?"

"I'm okay. It's fine," she insists, not particularly caring for this sensation but having heard that it gets better. He enters more deeply from below when his hands lower the girl onto him. Her eyes flinch shut and she lets out a high-pitched squeal as he reaches further into her, and as if having a spasm she throws herself onto Atsuma, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. His hands trace over her bottom and back when she does this, helping to soothe the anticipating girl through the not so enjoyable portion of this act. "Ah! Atsuma!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah ... I'm ... I'm good."

"I'm all the way in you now. Worst part's over," he happily tells her while loosening his grip on her, giving her more control over her own body but still gently thrusting without much contact otherwise.

"Mmm," Yuki quickly gets out another soft whine, indicating this time around that the pain is less severe, maybe even starting to feel good.

"Yuki..." he calls out, short of breath already. "You have no idea how amazing that feels. I hope it's the same for you."

"Atsuma..." is all she can say before enabling herself to become more satisfied by starting to bounce on the boy. They quickly pick up the pace, creating a puddle on the bed from the union of their bodies.

"Oh, that's it," he comments when the younger one starts to get the hang of it, her eyes rolling backward in divine pleasure. More excited than ever, his arms wrap tightly around the girl's waist as he carefully tries rolling on top of her without pulling out. Her short hairs spread out across his pillow and she looks up at him as his lips draw near, sliding his tongue inside of her as well as his hard cock. His tongue becomes more aggressive and adventurous as he nears climax, pulling out of the panting girl and leaving his fluids on the bedsheet, along with a small bit of it on her inner thigh.

"Sorry. That was kind of fast," Atsuma apologizes with sweat-soaked hairs pointing down at Yuki. "You didn't, did you?"

"No," she confirms, adding a confusing smile to Atsuma's face.

"You're about to," he tells her in heavy breath as his body slides down hers, soon gliding his warm tongue between her legs again. She starts to squirm as he flicks against her clit, stimulating her even more than he had earlier, before pressing his entire face against her and making out with her wet pussy. His hands shove her thighs a little further apart before sneaking a finger into her, feeling her twitch with delight as he does this. She lets out a tiny squeal as his finger works in beautiful unison with his tongue and lips, creating a bit of a sucking motion before he reaches deep into her and and feels her clench around his finger. In that very moment, her breathing rate increases and her muscles quickly relax as overwhelming pleasure spreads throughout her body.

"Did you just-"

"Yeah. Yeah," she happily tells him, showing off a huge smile and tired eyes.

"Good," he tells her while coming back up to give her a light kiss on the forehead, slowly pulling out his glazed finger and resting beside the satisfied teen on his bed. Deep breaths slowly return to their normal state. Yuki's arm stretches across Atsuma's side as her eyes close, and silence sweeps over the couple drifting into sleep together.


	6. You Stuck By My Side

Atsuma opens a violet eye, squinting in the harshness of morning and struggling to get out of bed. He quickly notices the short-haired beauty with arms dangling off the bed, held up by his own arm wondering how he hadn't crushed her in his sleep. With a blob of drool sticking to his pillow and hair that gives away what exactly happened last night, he attempts to get out of bed.

"Yuki..." he sings, nudging her arm to gently wake her up. "Yuki. Yubaby, wake up."

Nothing happens. Muscles still heavy from hours of rest, he pulls the covers down and attempts to crawl over the nude sleeping girl in order to get to his morning routine. With one arm and leg on either side of Yuki, he silently moves over her and is almost to the ground when Yuki's phone rings, likely an alarm for something, Atsuma gathers.

"Mmmnnn..." Yuki grumbles as she fiddles through the pockets of her clothes pile to stop the ringing, slowly opening her eyes. "Atsuma!"

"Sorry. Just trying to get out of bed... Nevermind me."

Yuki's arms fling around him as she drifts back into sleep, trapping the boy above her when a knock is heard on the door.

"Atsuma?" It is Karin's voice.

_This won't look good..._

"I'm not decent!" he blurts out, quite truthfully, rushing the rest of the way off of Yuki rather forcefully.

He hurries to put on a fresh outfit, not bothering to fix his hair or any other morning routine activities before getting around to Karin on the other side of the door and leaving the sleeping girl behind, but not before giving her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Hey," he greets the princess in a groggy tone.

"Morning, Atsuma," Karin returns before noticing his hair and giggling at its cuteness.

"What's so funny?"

"You're ... so cute in the morning," she points out with a blushed face.

"Huh?"

"Your hair. It's um ... " Karin trails off, making near-scalp hand gestures that have no real meaning to them, but the message is understood.

"Oh."

"Oh. Atsuma. Before I forget ... might I ask what this," Karin begins as she pulls the speed gem from her pocket, "was doing in my batter?"

"I, uh ... thought I could improve your recipe," he jokes.

"Haha. Really," she urges.

"Hiding it from Yuki," he answers as he snatches it from the princess's delicate hand.

"Of course ... Atsuma, what are you doing today?" she nervously asks.

"Golem hunting with Yuki," he recalls after a few moments, forgetting that the plan was never actually set in stone, but figuring if there was a change in plans he could tell Karin.

"You two are so cute," she tells him with a smile.

"Cute? Huh?"

"It's so sweet that you're filling the role of a brother to her, especially after she lost hers a while ago. She really admires you for that, Atsuma. I don't know if you've made that conclusion or not, but you should know."

_I'm not so sure about that..._

_But she does tend to call me Bro a lot._

_But then what's with all the kissing? And ... other things?_

_Maybe she just comes from a really messed up family._

_What do I know?_

_Conflicting, much?_

"Atsuma?" Karin gets his attention.

"Hm?"

"You were spaced out."

"Sorry. I just got out of bed. Not really awake yet."

"No?"

"No."

Karin takes a step forward with a smile, but quickly retreats as if having an idea but quickly deciding not to follow through with it. "What time you are leaving?"

"Whenever she gets up, I guess. Could be any minute, really. Or three hours from now."

"Come here, Atsuma," Karin tells him as she walks past him and down the hall, waving for him to follow and he does, with a yawn, into her bedroom where she closes the door behind her friend.

"So ... what am I doing in here?" he asks as he sits on Karin's bed with his back against the wall.

"Well ... I received a letter. Just this morning," she says as she takes a seat beside him, closer to the bedroom door.

"What kind of letter?" Atsuma follows along with closed eyes, seeming as though about to drift back into sleep.

"I'm wanted back in London City."

"London City? When?"

"Tomorrow. It says here that it isn't urgent, but the plans may not be carried out until my arrival."

"Plans?"

"I don't know what plans, but ... I certainly can't keep them waiting too long. It could be more urgent than they think it is."

"Doubt it," Atsuma puts in his two worthless cents.

"I ... have a really bad feeling about it. Whatever it is."

"If you want, I'll go with you."

"I can't ask that of you, Atsuma. You have so many things to take care of here."

"So? It's the least I can do for you since you stuck by my side in my time of need."

"Atsuma ... you're so sweet. I don't know if I deserve you sometimes."

"Don't be silly! I'm glad we met. Sorry I almost killed you, though."

"It wasn't you, Atsuma. Let's just forget that ever happened."

"Okay, under one condition, though."

"Yes?"

"You let me go with you back to London City."

"Okay. Fine. If you insist. I have no idea what the trip is even for, though."

"That's okay. I like surprises," Atsuma states, sounding a little more energetic.

"Do you?" Karin asks with a smirk. "I have a surprise for you, then. Consider it a thank you ... for everything. Close your eyes."

The boy does as told, quickly tasting the sweetness of Karin's gentle lips against his own tired ones.

"That was ... um ... " Atsuma awkwardly starts out when she starts to pull away from him, not sure exactly how to finish that sentence. "What was that for, exactly?"

"Atsuma, I already told you."

"Oh!" he comments with a very confused look on his face.

"I don't know how to be any clearer with you," Karin sighs.

"About what?" asks the sleepy boy who attempts to conceal his morning hard-on with one of Karin's pillows, not considering that maybe someone besides Yuki might take a strong interest in it.

"You're so frustrating," says the princess, now resting her head on Atsuma's shoulder almost as if to claim him. To her pleassant surprise, the boy doesn't try to push her away or tell her to move. Instead, he only returns the gesture by cocking his head against hers. Karin's leg presses against his in an attempt to be closer to the boy, but after realizing how long it may take him to catch on, she pulls away and then returns for a kiss to follow up the events of the previous day. Almost instinctively, he expresses his willingness right away and returns the kiss, this time more alert and attentive to her actions as well as his own.

Her hand rests upon Atsuma's thigh as the two continue on with their liplock, pushing away the pillow and pressing against him more firmly with every moment that passes and finding herself increasingly closer to a part of him that she feels twitching in excitement, though the boy would likely never admit to his feelings on the subject, especially after last night's events.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to-" she calls herself out once making contact with Atsuma's refreshed hardness.

"Nevermind that. I just woke up."

"Oh," she comments, hoping to hear something implying that she is the reason for it, not the time of day being the cause.

"Not to say I'm not attracted to you," the thoughtless boy blurts out. The smitten princess to his side smiles at his confession. " ... 'Cus I am ... a lot."

"I was hoping you'd say something like that," she whispers before reconnecting with his lips as she moves her body on top of his. "I've been thinking, Atsuma..."

"About what?"

"You and me. It seems like every time I get the chance to tell you ... I get kind of scared. Or you just don't get it when I do find the courage to say it."

"I'm all ears, Karin," he tells he with hands gently placed at her hips.

"I ... just want to be with you," she confesses as she pulls herself closer to him by the neck, lowering her voice. "I want us to make love. Even if it's just once, I need to know what it's like."

"Karin..."

"Atsuma... This could be a good thing, if you'll give it a chance."

"I'm finding it really hard to say no."

"So say yes," she urges him before giving him a smiling kiss, pressing her body firmly against his. "We could have a lot of fun."

"Yeah..." Atsuma mumbles while his hands slide up the front side of Karin's body, finding her perfectly plump chest and gently massaging her. His bottom lip becomes trapped between Karin's teeth, but she quickly lets go without pressing down too roughly. He mimcs her while softly letting out an aroused groan and squeezing her bottom. When she pulls away smiling, he speaks again. "Where are you-"

"Ssh," she responds with a finger pressed against his lips. Her arms rest in his lap upon undoing his pants and taking as much of him inside her warm mouth as she can fit.

"Oh, God, Karin..." the boy starts panting as she quickly works him up, seeming as though she had wanted this for such a long time. Her arms travel from his lap down to the side of the bed alongside his knees, moving along with the rest of her body unseen to the boy whose eyes roll back in bliss, stroking the back of the princess's head while she pleases him.

"I can't wait any longer," she moans, finally coming up for air and letting him twitch against her cheek.

"Come here," Atsuma whispers, and she obeys. As she moves to straddle him again she reveals beneath her skirt that there is nothing to act as a barrier between the two. Without bothering to remove any other necessary clothing articles, she immediately lowers herself onto the boy aiding to pull her down by the hips. Not taking nearly as long as it had taken Yuki to get herself situated with Atsuma, Karin quickly raises and lowers herself onto him, rapidly gaining speed.

Hands travel everywhere as sweat blends together on hot skin. Both seem to know and understand exactly what the other wants, keeping them both perfectly in tune with their motions and sensations. Finally when Atsuma notices Karin's jaw dropping and no breath coming from her, he deems it safe to release himself at that time as well, having nowhere to go but inside of his royal friend.

"Oh ... oh God, Atsuma!" she cries out, almost squeezing his neck as she feels his fluids rushing through her. "Ha... thank you."

"Wow," Atsuma comments while the girl before him removes herself from his lap and lies down against her mattress, facing the ceiling. "Well that was ... short. Haha."

"But good, though," Karin adds.

"Yeah, I guess."

" ... You guess?" Karin seems disappointed by his lack of enthusiasm.

"Well, yeah ... it wasn't bad."

_Last night was better, though..._

Suddenly, as if a savior in his time of need, he hears Yuki's blood curdling scream calling his name. "Atsumaaaaa!"

The two hurry to pull their garments back up, knowing Yuki would invade the room at any moment, regardless of locks.

"Why didn't you wake me up?! We're supposed to get some golems today, remember?!"

"You should ... go hunting with her," Karin says, discreetly covering her shortness of breath due to recent events. I have to make plans for this trip back to London City, anyway."

"Oh ... okay. Well, if you need me for anything-"

"I know. Thank you."

"Atsumaaaaaa!" The screaming continues.

"WHAT?!" he returns, sounding almost berserked as he meets Yuki in the hallway.

"Let's go! We're going golem hunting today, remember? You and me. Come on, let's go!" she urges, pulling him by the hand.

"Wait, can I eat?"

"No time! We'll eat on the way!" Yuki insists, grabbing a bag of food from the counter and slapping Atsuma on the chest with it on their way out.


	7. Show Me Your Strength

"Lady Karin," a strange man approaches the three and begins to converse with her. "A briefing of the trial, if you will?"

"Um, yes," she agrees, following the stranger and sending hand gestures to tell the others to stay put.

"Right this way," the man leads as the princess follows.

"I hate this place," Atsuma remarks to Yuki, recalling his first visit.

"Why?"

"Long story. Ask Karin later. I'm too exhausted."

"Why Karin?"

"Oh, this is where we met."

The two in the distance are seen turning a corner, just enough so that Atsuma and Yuki cannot see the shocked expression on Karin's face when she meets the person of importance.

"Do you feel safe entering the cell? Your guest has been requesting that."

Karin looks at the chained, bloody and beaten man once known as her protector from outside the cell. Without giving it a second thought, she blurts out, "Yes!" The man allows her inside and walks away, keeping an eye on the two.

"Lady Karin...?" the weak voice speaks up.

"Raigar! ... What in the world happened?!" Karin blurts out, falling to her knees to look up at the man, almost in tears.

"Don't worry about me," he boldly insists.

"But look at you! How did this happen?!"

"It's ... nothing serious. I was outnumbered, that's all. Drained me of all my vitality. For once ... I'm completely helpless."

"Who would do this to you?!" she cries, face bright red with uncontrollably watery eyes now.

"Lady Karin, please stop crying. This is all my own fault."

"Don't say that!"

"It's true. I deserve what's coming to me. I just ... have been very stupid, my Lady. My actions would make Atsuma look like a genius. I ... I wanted to see you one last time."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?"

"Raigar, I just got here."

"Oh ... they didn't tell you. I can't believe they haven't told you yet."

"Told me what?"

"Prisoner," another strange face appears by the cell, interrupting the conversation. "As promised, you may request your final meal today. Choose carefully. It will be your last. Remember that."

"Last meal?" Karin overhears as the man walks away. "Raigar, you've been-"

"Sentenced to death. Yes, my Lady," he confirms without any expression on his face to reveal his emotions, giving the impression once again of Raigar the Robot. "Please ... stop crying."

"What did you do, Raigar?" Karin questions the prisoner who she once had considered lucky to not be beheaded for his actions toward her.

"You already know, Lady Karin. You were there."

_It couldn't be ... treason?_

"I ... you mean-"

"Yes. Treason. I deserve what's coming to me so don't be upset."

" ... No, Raigar ... this isn't what you deserve," she responds after a long sigh and careful choosing of words. "What you did ... it was pretty damn stupid. Incredibly stupid. And yes ... it hurt, a lot. I can't stress that enough. But ... you did help us defeat the Queen of Ice, Raigar. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"No. It means nothing. The Queen of Ice is gone now-"

"Exactly! Thanks to you!"

"No, my lady."

"Raigar ... stop calling me that. You are no longer my protector. You have no obligation to me. Please ... call me Karin."

"My apologies. Habit," he briefly explains.

"I can't let this happen," she expresses her firm regret over insincere death wishes on her betrayer, however illogical it may seem for her to do so.

"No, you have to."

"WHY?!" she shrieks, drawing unnecessary attention into the cell.

"My lady, calm down."

"No, Raigar! I am NOT your lady and I will NOT calm down!"

"Okay. Karin. Sorry. Please ... you're drawing unnecessary attention. It's not going to help."

The confused princess paces back and forth within the cell, sobbing still. "Why me, Raigar? Why can't you ask for Sayaka? Your wife! And your child! You're a father now, Raigar. It's pathetic that I'm the last person you want to see."

"So you received my messages? Karin, why didn't you come?" he asks, for the first time, with emotion in his voice.

"Yes. I did. And I don't have to explain to why I didn't come. Do you think it's easy? Knowing you married Sayaka, betrayed me, everyone else? And you have this happy little family going on. And what do I have? What do I have, Raigar? I'm losing Atsuma to Yuki. I can't go through this again. It hurts, Raigar. It hurts so much. When will I come first?" Too distraught to even breathe, she sits on the stone bench beside Raigar, trying to not faint for moments on end.

"I've always loved you, Karin. And I'm sorry," Raigar confesses finally, seeming to soften the princess's sadness.

"You're too late."

"I know. I should have told you then, when it mattered, right? But no ... me, Raigar ... with the princess of London City? The very woman I've been hired to protect? Hired, Karin. You don't understand the implications of such an ordeal. You showed no interest. How could I?"

"So I'm bad at expressing my feelings. That's still no excuse. I relieved you of your duties before your marriage."

"So I wouldn't have to choose between you and Sayaka?"

" ... And you still chose Sayaka. Why, Raigar? She's nothing but trouble! By tomorrow, you won't be alive, because of her!"

"She's my wife," he responds.

"Why? I've never wronged you. Why choose her?"

"Because I'm a fool."

"What was that?"

"I'm a fool. A desperate, love-struck, pushover."

"Raigar?"

"I'm to be killed tomorrow. I might as well own up to my mistakes and admit my wrongdoings and weaknesses while I can."

"Don't talk like that."

"Someone needs to know. You're the only person I can trust."

"Stop it!"

"I want someone to know, because I won't have that chance tomorrow."

"Silence!" she calmly demands before whispering, "I'll get you out."

"I don't want out! I deserve this."

"Well I don't!"

"Karin. Don't make this about yourself. Even if you manage to get me out, things will never be the way they once were. We can't be together. In work or in love."

"I don't care, Raigar. I just want you to be safe. I could never live with myself if anything happened to you. I've made my share of mistakes, too. I'm not very smart when it comes to love, either. But ... nobody deserves this, Raigar ... I remember a time when you and I were in this exact same room. You broke through the wall. And now, look at you. You can't even move," she points out, removing herself from the cold stone bench to return to Atsuma and Yuki. "You're refusing to accept my help when I'm beating you over the head with it. I don't know why I loved you so much. You're an even bigger idiot than Atsuma. Wow, I do go for all the wrong men, don't I? ... If you change your mind, Raigar, and you want my help, may I suggest the Ragau sushi dinner as your last meal here?"

He manages to look up at her before she leaves, sucking back tears and trying painfully hard not to wipe them on her clothing before approaching Atsuma and Yuki again.

"Karin, we-"

"Hold that thought, Atsuma. I need you to stay here for just a few more minutes. I have some extremely urgent business to take care of."

"Hey, what did I say? More urgent than they think? Remember that?"

Karin does not respond to the boy's comment, and hurries on into the empty kitchen.

"You can do this, Karin," the shaky princess encourages herself while locking the doors. She knows exactly where to locate the recipes, in one particular drawer to which she, as the princess of London City, has the key. She finds the recipe for the sauce used in the Ragau sushi dinner, and gathers the ingredients. After what seems like hours in the kitchen, of stirring and brewing and heating and cooling and adding of other ingredients, the princess removes the sauce from existing containers and replaces it with her own sickening sauce. She single-handedly leaves the kitchen in the exact condition it was in prior to her drop-in and returns to her friends, feeling on edge.

"What's going on, Karin?" Yuki questions innocently.

"I ... don't really feel comfortable discussing the matter."

"Lady Karin, please. The trial is starting," a strange voice tells her, leading her by the arm into the trial room.

"Trial? For what?" Yuki wonders aloud.

"Raigar," Atsuma tells her, widening her eyes with such a bold statement.

"I don't understand," she states, almost question-like in tone, as Atsuma places an arm around her as if to protect her from the drama on the other side of the closed doors.

"Let me explain..." he starts telling her as the trial begins.

"Please bring in the prisoner," one voice announces as Raigar approaches the front and center of the room with shackles and accompanied by two guards. He looks blankly at Karin for only a moment, not giving any indication of his thoughts (as usual).

"On behalf of the royal court, accounts against the accused include attempted murder, accessory to attempted murder, and treason. How do you plead?"

"Guilty."

_Moron!_ Karin tells herself with a facepalm.

"Indeed, this trial was a request of all of London City who find this particular man's actions irresponsible and harmful. However, we have not heard from our very own Lady Karin, who was ... heavily involved in the case. Lady Karin, are the accounts of these events true or untrue?"

"There is a fine line all over that question," she says, which draws in much attention.

"Very well, miss. As our jury has recently decided, the appropriate punishment for Raigar's actions shall be a beheading. However, we would like to hear Lady Karin's account of the events. Do you find this a fitting punishment?"

She thinks carefully about what to say and how to say it, before saying it. "I cannot answer that question with complete conviction."

"And why is that?"

"It doesn't matter what I say. The jury has already decided. There is no point in dragging me into events of which the public is already well aware. If I say yes, then I am a cold and heartless princess indeed, no better than the accused. If I say no, that will lead to disappointment and heartbreak as we all know what events are soon to follow. As princess of London City, I cannot make this decision. Each decision will have a negative impact on me. To choose between being a pushover," she further explains, looking at Raigar as that word strikes familiarity between the two, " ... who dismisses crime and allows the intolerable, or being a cruel figure known only for allowing inhumane punishments to happen? How can I decide on that? I cannot let down the people of London City and allow excessive permissiveness, but I also cannot let my emotions rule logic and allow fear to take control over the people. The only thing I can say with certainty is that nobody would want to be put in this position and that is not a decision that can be made on such short notice."

"Very well then. As you wish. And it is so, that the accused, Raigar, is found guilty on all charges and shall be sentenced to death this evening. In honor of old tradition, Raigar may request a special meal, as this will be his last one. Your Ragau sushi dinner awaits you, Raigar. Eat up, because this will be the last meal you will ever eat."

_He ... ordered the Ragau sushi dinner?! He ordered it!_

"And, as held to tradition, the trial shall have an hour recess while the accused consumes his last meal. A minimal portion of the meal, so as not to allow him to regain much strength." The man's voice disappears as two guards chain the weakened Raigar to a seat as his meal is presented before him. The rest of the room leaves, looking back at Lady Karin as her betrayer eats his last meal before her. Raigar, facing away from Karin, picks at his food as if not wanting to eat it.

"Disgusting," he chokes up after swallowing the first bite, seeming resistant to eat any more.

"Eat it, Raigar," Karin orders the man who is no longer obligated to take orders from her.

"Lady Karin?"

"Don't. Just ... eat."

Even an hour before his death and relieved of his royal duties, Raigar obeys Karin. From only a few seats behind him, the princess can hear his stomach turning as he consumes the sushi dinner, silently deciding that her cooking should be punishment enough for him.

" ... I regret that decision," he softly speaks up upon finishing his dinner.

"Are you sure? How do you feel?" Karin asks.

"Sick. But ... like I've regained my strength."

"Don't say that too loudly. Let's see what you're capable of, Raigar. Show me your strength."

"I don't deserve it."

"That makes no difference to me."

"Lady Karin-"

"Do as I say, Raigar. As of now you work for me again."

"I have to agree to that. It's for the best that I don't. For everyone's sake."

"This is an order from the princess!" she shouts to him, trying to reason with a dying man who lacks the motivation to do anything, deeming everything in vain.

"What difference does it make? I'll be dead by tomorrow. Nothing I do will change anything."

"I don't want you to die, Raigar!"

"What will you do to me if I refuse? Sentence me to death?" Raigar raises his voice and pounds his fists on the table in frustration, unintentionally breaking the chains restraining him in the process and freeing himself.

"You want a second chance? Here it is. No obligations. Just run. This isn't an order, this is advice. You're fired."

"Why...?" he mumbles, not sure why the woman he had betrayed would want to save his life.

"Now!" she demands, watching him smash right through another wall.


	8. Because You Helped Me

"What was that?!" an unfamiliar voice asks just outside the courtroom before barging in. "Raigar's gone! The prisoner is gone!"

"Well that's no surprise there, idiots. He has a habit of smashing through walls, apparently," Yuki blurts out.

"We kept him weak. We used everything we had to incapacitate him!" someone reveals.

"Yeah, but it's Raigar," Atsuma comments before realizing another fact. "Where is Karin?! She never came out."

"Uh-oh," Yuki follows up.

"HE ESCAPED AND HE'S HOLDING THE PRINCESS HOSTAGE!" Atsuma blurts out, instilling even more fear into he people of the prison with his quick conclusion.

"What will we do?!" Yuki worries. "Poor Karin."

"What will he do to her?!" Atsuma panics. "We have to stop him!"

"Silence, everyone!" Another strange voice commands. "He's not holding her hostage."

"And how do you know? You don't even know how to properly incapacitate Raigar!" Yuki insults.

"What's the one thing that could have cured Raigar?"

"A strong will?" Atsuma guesses at the same time Yuki proposes her own answer.

"Love!"

"No," the cook answers, rolling her eyes. "Come into the kitchen and tell me what it smells like."

"... Fish ... ?" Atsuma answers the lady.

"And?"

"Smells like fish to me," Yuki agrees.

"God's Vigor. I would recognize that smell anywhere," the cook explains. "Low VP runs in my family."

"Oh, right," Atsuma follows.

"And here, guess what's in here?" she asks, pointing to the garbage can. "The sauce used for the Ragau sushi dinner. All disposed. Lady Karin was seen entering the kitchen."

"Wait, so ... you're telling me ... God's Vigor smells like fish?" Atsuma dumbly blurts out.

Yuki's palm hits her face in response to this foolish answer. "No, Atsuma. She remade the sauce."

"Well of all the times to practice cooking, this surely isn't it. He'll be out for days after eating that. Oh, was that her intention? Karin's a smart woman. She would know how to properly take him out."

"Atsuma!" Yuki interrupts. "She helped him escape, you idiot!"

"I didn't want to be the one to say it," the cook quietly states.

"The princess helped the prisoner escape?!" a voice from behind Atsuma repeats.

"Wait ... so why did she throw out the other sauce? I don't get it," the stupid one follows up.

"Atsuma!" Yuki calls out once again.

"What? It's a legitimate question. If I was her, I would have just dumped the vile in there. What a waste of time."

"Lady Karin knows far more than you do, child," the cook adds with rolling eyes. "Everyone knows that would have caused a serious chemical reaction and possibly blown the building up."

"You sure you're supposed to be telling us that nonchalantly?" Atsuma questions as the cook walks away, completely dissociating herself from the situation as she removes her apron and exits the building.

"Atsuma..." Yuki tugs on the boy's arm while staring at a group of strangers discussing the situation. He looks over to the direction in which she points.

"If the princess helped the prisoner escape, then we have no choice. To aid someone guilty of treason is an act of treason itself. We must locate the both of them and bring them back."

"And then what?"

"What do you think?"

"... A double execution."

"Yuki..." Atsuma whispers. "We can't let this happen. We have to find them. We can't let Karin die!"

"But Raigar?"

"He dragged her into this. I don't care what happens to him anymore."

Somewhere near the Londinus Plains, hours into searching for the fugitives, Karin and Raigar wait patiently near a cliff far away from the others to catch their breaths.

"I knew it. I knew I could get you out," Karin excitedly remarks with pride.

"You shouldn't have done that. I told you, I deserved what was coming to me. You're so reckless!"

"Is that any way to show your gratitude to the person who just saved your life?"

"You're leaving me cornered..."

"Oh, nonsense. You should probably go back to Sayaka now, hm?"

"Yes, Sayaka. They'll find me for sure," he thinks aloud, seeming as though he wants to be found.

"Okay, cancel that idea, then."

"Karin."

"Maybe you could stay with me? That is if you don't mind sharing your space with Atsuma and Yuki as well."

"Karin..."

"It's kind of small, but it's not so bad."

"Ssh!" Raigar silences the princess with a hand to her mouth, looking around as distant voices are heard. Karin's eyes seem to focus in the direction from which the voices are coming.

"Where are they?"

"Do you think they're together?"

"They must be. They left together, didn't they?"

"As far as we know."

Looking around, the death escapee realizes there is no way out.

"They're coming for you too," he calmly tells her as he removes his hand from her mouth and puts a finger to his lips as a way of telling her to remain quiet.

"Why me?"

"Because you helped me escape, which you shouldn't have done..."

"Raigar?"

"There's no time. We can't escape."

"There he is!" one voice shouts, charging along with the others.

"But where's she?"

"I thought they'd be together!"

With only a few moments to spare before certain death, the man standing between the princess and the persecuters in the dark faces the endangered young woman closely. "They can't see you. I'll protect you, until the end," he tells her calmly, facing her. "Too bad this is the end."

"What?" she questions before he pulls the princess in for a tight kiss, then to her surprise, pushes her off the cliff with one fierce shove to the shoulders before she can even return the gesture.

"Noooo! Raigar!" Karin cries out before landing in the cool water beneath her, with an extended arm as if she can still manage to pull herself back up to the ground before hearing that last fatal sound.

_Bang._

"Raigar..." she whispers to herself before slipping into unconsiousness from the shock.

"Hey ... you awake yet?" Atsuma's blurry voice starts to clear up to a waking Karin hours after finding her cold, drenched body. "Karin?"

"Huh?" she mumbles as she slowly regains her vision, however the water in her ears still blocks out the clarity of most noises. She shakes her head to get it out, realizing she is soaked from head to toe as she lies on Atsuma's couch. "Oh ... sorry. What happened? Where's Raigar?!"

"Karin ... he's dead."

"No! No, that can't be. No."

"I'm sorry."

" ... I should have known," she sobs. "Atsuma ... how did you find me?"

"A long time ago," he starts out, "Raigar came to me. He said ... if there ever comes a time when he can no longer protect you, that you would be there. That he wanted me to take over and continue watching over you."

Karin cries harder, not sure of how to deal with such a mess.

"And Karin ... I heard everything. When you were in the cell with him. He really did love you. Just emotionally stupid. He knew what was coming. He wanted it to be as easy on you as possible. Even I can see that. In his last moments, he only wanted to protect you."

"That ass!" she blurts out, missing him.

"Karin. I ... I'll carry out Raigar's request. I can protect you as much as I can. But ... I'm not Raigar. I should throw that out there."

"I know you're not Raigar. Why would you even say that?"

"Because I'm your friend. I don't want to protect you because it's my job. It's because we're friends and I care about you. And as far as romantic relationships go, Karin ... you aren't ready for that yet. Especially not with me."

"Atsuma, what are you saying?"

"I can never be a replacement for Raigar, but I can be a loyal friend 'til the day I die."

"Atsuma ... you're being stupid again."

"No, Karin. Everyone can see it. You have to find happiness in yourself. If you can't do that, how will you know what true happiness from others will feel like?" Karin says nothing in response, only listens. For once, Atsuma is right. Even he can see that. He stands up to leave Karin to cope with her trauma. "I'll let you be for a while. If there's anything you need-"

"I know, Atsuma," she interrupts.

"I'm here for you," he continues before disappearing.

" ... Thank you," the sobbing girl whispers to herself, realizing just how emotionally damaged she had always been.


End file.
